Ukitake's Bedtime Story Or Is It?
by Kira Izuru
Summary: Toshiro walks to Ukitake's quarters after having a nightmare, and he asks if he could tell him a story about if Ukitake ever loved anyone before. UkiUno and HitsuHina pairings.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Chapter 1**

**Once Upon A Time**

It was nearly dark when I got a knock on my room's door. Nobody knocked on my door softly without a true reason behind it.

I slowly got up from my bed, still sick for the umpteenth time, and opened the door ever so slightly. I spotted a young boy with white hair on the other side of the door, an ashamed look looming on his face. "Ukitake-taichou, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Come in." Toshiro waddled his way in my room and slumped himself on my bed. You could tell that he had just woke up from a nightmare because he had sweatdrops on his face, his hair was even messier than usual, and he was wearing… pajamas. Cute little pajamas that had little images of dragons on them. He was obviously too tired to even care about how decent he looked. Then I reminded myself why he came here in the first place. "So, Toshiro, what do you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering... have you ever loved someone?"

Ukitake looked at him in a very soft way. He coughed twice and then cleared his throat. "Yes, actually, I have. But it was a very long time ago. I probably can't even remember!" He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Can you tell me how it goes?"

Ukitake yet again looked at him strangely. _Little Toshiro is asking me to tell him a bedtime story?_ Ukitake then sat up straight and cleared his throat again. "How did it go..." He gave a glance at Toshiro. He had the same expression that he gave everyone else, except it was alot softer and more of a listening look. Ukitake smiled. "Well... once upon a time..."


	2. She Had Caught My Eye

**Chapter 2**

**She Had Caught My Eye**

It was very dark outside. The stars were shining more than usual and the air was crisp. Then, I wonder, why was there a lonely man sitting on his bed? Ukitake was just about to fall asleep when one of his coughing fits came on. He coughed for almost two minutes straight. After that, he grasped his chest, the pain burning like it was on fire. He just laid there like a sick and lonely man. It wasn't just because his chest burned, it was also because he was nervous about his first day at the shinigami academy. He knew no one there except for his close friend, Kyoraku Shunsui. _'I feel like a total loner…' _he thought to himself.

In the shinigami academy quarters, each room can hold up to four people. So far, Ukitake knew that he was paired with Kyoraku, and he barely knew the name of on of the other roommates. Sousuke, was it? He couldn't remember. All he knew about him was that he was tall, had semi-short wavy brown hair, and that he wore glasses. The next day, Ukitake walks into his classroom that he was assigned to. Kyoraku was there and so was Sousuke. He sat between Kyoraku and Sousuke, and he went totally silent. Ukitake turns to the stranger. "Hi, my name's Ukitake Jushiro. May I ask what your name is?" He turned his head towards him. Ukitake couldn't see his eyes because of the glare his glasses were giving off. Then he smiled. "Oh, my name is Aizen Sousuke. Pleasure to meet you, Ukitake." Ukitake smirked back at him, then looked at the ground.

It was five minutes until the tardy bell rang. Ukitake heard the light walking noise of feet over by the door. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight that he has ever seen in his life. A young woman with a long black braid falling over her shoulder walked in, her books secure in her arms. She looked over too him with a hypnotizing stare, her blue eyes shimmering under the lighting of the room. He couldn't help but feel the blood rush to his pail cheeks. Kyoraku notices this, and he makes a low yet noticeable laugh. Ukitake turns his head to him and curses at him.

They were all assigned to seats. The desks could seat three to each. One group was Ukitake, Shunsui, and the young woman. She turns to Ukitake and smiles while she sticks her hand out for him. "Hello. My name is Unohana Retsu. May I ask you yours?"

"Uhh…. Oh… M-my name is Ukitake Jushiro. N-nice to meet you…..Unohana." He grasps onto her hand. _'Wow… her hands are so soft!' _A blush overcomes his pale cheeks once again as she nods at him.

After class that day, Kyoraku went up to Ukitake and suggested that he ask Unohana out that weekend to the hot spring resort with him and a few other friends, including Aizen and other girls. Ukitake didn't have to look around for her, because she came up to him and asked him to go to the same hot spring as they were going to. Apparently, her girlfriends were friends of Kyoraku's, and they were the same girls that were mentioned in the conversation. Ukitake abruptly said yes, and they had plans to go to the hot spring.


End file.
